themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante, a pure blood Vampire, was born in a coven of Vampires, which have been becoming rarer and rarer to see due to the increase in hybrids. The Pure Blood Coven was found by the Cult dedicated to the Demon Lord Draethius, The Fallen Order, and were forced into being test subjects. Dante witnessed his mother being experimented on and dying right before him. After he was taken and imbued with the essence of a Shinigami in order to better take the experiments. The experiment was a sucess and Dante seemingly destroyed the base, killing everyone inside. Dante was later found by Sirberus, the two becoming close friends developing a rivalry over the years. Dante later aids in the building of The Council where he currently reigns as the Second-In-Command of The Council's Military, answering only to Sirberus himself. Personality Dante is a self-reliant fighter who loves the thrill of the fight and pushing himself beyond his limits. As a child he seemed to distance himself from others but when he joined The Council, he learned to be a bit more social. He began a friendly rivalry with Sirberius Reono and forms an unusual friendship with Larac. He shows a dislike in his father, due to his absence blaming him for his covens troubles, and a love towards his mother. In his quests to better himself, he fights stronger enemies. While doing so, he absorbs some of the souls of fallen enemies. This is due to his being experimented on by The Fallen Order. The absorbing of souls fuels Draethius and causes a personality twist in Dante. The once friendly rivalry with Sirberius became an obsession to prove his superiority. He becomes more emotionless and uncaring to the point that he nearly kills Larac and Mystic Council's 5th Seat, Mewt Magashio Morakami. However, when Dante gets trapped in the Death Dimension along with Sirberius, Dante is freed of Draethius' influence and returns to normal. Hoping to make amends, he helps Sirberius escape the Death Dimension by fighting off the hordes of demons sent by Draethius and forcing Sirberus through the portal staying behind. Abilities Hell Flames Hell Flames are unique fire manipulation techniques that flame elementalists founded for non-fire elementalists but the techniques usually ended up devouring the user so they were banned. Years later, a hybrid named Dante rediscovered this forgotten art and mastered it. These abilities are further enhanced by his magical prowess from the Shinigami part of his DNA. Dante is able to absorb those he defeats in battle, sometimes enhancing or producing newer forms of the Hell Flames technique. The Hell Flame techniques, such as Darkness Flame, are extremely powerful moves that can be used both offensively, usually as melee weapons or projectiles, or defensively, in the form of auras or special abilities. Ka'Dai Metamorphasis ~ Dante Like many hybrids and some special species, Dante has the ability to change his physical form called Ka'Dai Metamorphasis. While he usually is in a casual form that resembles that of a human with long black hair and crimson eyes, he has two other known forms: Blood Lust Form and Over Soul Form. Blood Lust form, or Vampire Form, allows Dante to fly using leathery black wings, enhancing his senses, speed, strength, agility, stamina, and physical prowess with weapons and his claws. This form also allows for Dante to drink the blood of his enemies, regaining health allowing for Dante to recover from fatal wounds. Over Soul Form, also known as Shinigami Form, gives Dante Black Feathered wings capable of flight. This form enhances his senses, speed, and agility as well as his perception. This form further enhances his magical ability allowing for Dante to use different styles of his signiture Hell Flame techniques. Soul Absorbtion Soul Absorbtion is an ability in which the users absorbs the soul of a fallen opponent. Tabooed by the Elder Gods, very few beings are able to use it, let alone know of its existence. At The Order's site in the Southlands, Merium Vallus, along with brothers Frank N. Stein and Ein Stein, discovered that Shinigami, due to their nature, have the natural ability of Soul Absorbtion. Sebastin Darling, an Order Coordinator, theorized that if Soul Absorbtion was overused, it might affect the mind of the user. This was proven in the case of Dante which weakened his mental defenses in which Draethius was then able to easily manipulate Dante's psyche. It is unknown if Soul Absorbtion can infinitely absorb souls or if there is a limit, possibly depending on the user. Signi Chrono Ham-blas Etoea This spell imbeds shinigami-like powers into melee weapons, usually scythes. History Not much is known of Dante's childhood. This is theorized to be the source of Dante's lack of a last name. All that is known about Dante's childhood is that his mother was experimented on by Kurasawa Cross at The Nest, a Valentine Facility stolen by the Fallen Order. While Dante is a child, he witness his mother being experimented on, watching her die at the hands of The Fallen Order. Dante is later experimented on after being infused with the DNA of a Shinigami, allowing for his body to handle the Demon Lord Essence that requires both physical life essence (Blood- due to being a vampire) and soul essence (Shinigami - due to soul absorbtion). Dante goes into a rage and seemingly destroys the facility and everyone inside. Dante is later found by Sirberus who befriends him and they begin a friendly rivalry. Dante aids in Sirberus creating The Council, becoming the Second-In-Command of the Military. Category:Mystic Council Category:Wave Project Experiments Category:Hybrid Category:Male